Sometimes you need to work alone
by Michiwu
Summary: Sometimes a horrible dream can be life changing, sometimes you might have to distance yourself from others to get what you want done.


**AN: I'm not a writer, so it's probably not going to be a great read, either way if you do read it, well.. thank you? English isn't my first language, as you'll probably notice. There's going to be mistakes and if you point them out I'll do my best to fix them.**

 **Sometimes you need to work alone**

Harry James Potter had no idea where he was, but there was a horrid smell in the air and his vision was obscured by smoke. His eyes were stinging and he tried to wipe them with his sleeve, but it only got worse. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on his surroundings, the smoke was slowly dispersing and he could make out a figure in front of him.

The figure was standing completely still, something long lying at its feet. It seemed familiar somehow, like he was supposed to know who it was.

He slowly walked towards the figure cautiously and alert, in case it was a trap. His body froze a couple of meters from the figure and he felt his heartbeat speed up.

An uncomfortable feeling settled in his gut, slowly creeping up towards his rapidly beating heart.

He ran up to the figure all cautiousness forgotten, his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. It was Neville. He looked older than he was supposed to be, but Harry could still recognize him.

In his hand was a sword, the sword of Gryffindor he realized, he could recognize the silver sword anywhere. A huge snake was lying dead on the ground, some of its body coiled around his right leg.

He was startled at first, ready to spring to his friends help, but there was no doubt it was dead, it was lying in a pool of dried blood.

"Hey, Neville you alright mate?" He put his hand on Neville's shoulder only for him to fall over. He quickly dropped down on his knees and flipped him over, his shirt was torn in several places and his skin was cold and his body stiff.

"No, no, NO!"

He shook Neville's shoulder, trying to wake him up.

"Neville! Hey, Neville, come on wake up"

He was shaking now, fast shallow breaths coming out of him. It felt as if he couldn't breathe and he felt bile rise in his throat as he stood up, trying to back away.

He hadn't taken more than a couple of shaky steps before he threw up, he had never felt this bad before not even in the aftermath of a beating from his Uncle. His ears were ringing and black spots clouded his vision, he tried to take a couple of shaky steps, but midstep everything went black.

He had no idea how long he had been lying in a pool of his own vomit, but as he tried to raise himself up from the ground he felt as he couldn't properly move his limbs they felt completely stiff.

He raised his head, his eyes scanning his surroundings. The smoke had dispersed completely and around him there was bodies, hundreds of them.

He recognized some, Hermione and Ron among them. He didn't recognize them at first, they also looked older than himself. They had various wounds all over, Ron had a deep cut on his left arm going from the top of his shoulder and down to his elbow, almost severing it. He felt bile rise up in his throat again and had to look away.

He took a couple of shaky steps away from them, he had to get away.

A horrible high pitched sound reached his ears, a horrible maniacal laughter and he knew who that laughter belonged to.

A sense of dread filled him as he slowly turned around seeing a group of cloaked people, but he recognized at least one of them, the very woman responsible for his god fathers death. They hadn't noticed him yet, but it wouldn't be long until they did.

At the feet of the woman, he saw a boy. He looked vaguely familiar, messy black hair on the top of his head, crushed glasses and a broken wand lying at his side, he could hear a groan escape the boys mouth and he shot into action, maybe he could at least save one life.

Alas, it was not to be. He drew his wand from his sleeve and with several cries of _'stupefy'_ jets of red shot out of it only to go straight through them.

" You awake boy, we can't let you die yet, I'm sure our Lord would like to be the one to finally end 'The Boy Who Lived' " One of the cloaked figures said, kicking the boy in his gut.

 _'The boy who lived? Wait is that me? How can that be me?'_ He had a lot of questions, but no answers and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

He charged the group, maybe he could do something to stop himself from dying? However, just like the spells earlier he went right through them.

 _'Maybe I'm already dead? And this is some sort of cruel punishment. To watch myself and my friends dying over and over again'_

He turned around as he heard a dark chuckle, a figure approached the group, his red eyes shining menacingly.

He had no problems recognizing the figure, Voldemort looked down at the older Harry, with a vicious snarl and a cry of _'Avada kedavra'_ and there was a flash of blinding green light, the same color as his eyes, Harry thought as the spell hit the older version of himself. The older Harrys eyes went dimmed, as his head hit the ground.

He let out a cry of agony as black spots filled his vision, his blood felt like it was boiling and he had no idea what was going on, he let out a bloodcurdling scream as everything went black.

He woke up, his back drenched in sweat and his blood still felt like it was boiling, the worried face of his best friend, Ron looked down at him.

"Hey, Harry you alright? It seemed like you had a nightmare but you didn't wake up no matter what I did"

He almost started to cry as he looked up at his friends worried face, he felt an immense feeling of relief washed over him and he didn't know if he wanted to smile at him or start crying.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm alright"

Ron gave him a look that said he wasn't convinced, but he didn't press him for answers. He simply said that he was on his way down for breakfast, and asked if he wanted to join him.

"I'll come down soon, you go on ahead" Harry answered a small smile on his face, it was forced and he had no doubt it looked fake, but Ron didn't seem to notice it. With a nod of his head Ron went down to the great hall.

And that was the day Harry James Potter disappeared from Hogwarts. He had decided that he would hunt down Voldemort alone, he couldn't risk his friends getting hurt. After seeing that dream, there was no way he was going to let anyone get hurt because of him.

The headmaster searched for him of course, his friends did as well. Several attempts to send him mail through Hedwig ended up in failure, she simply came back without finding him. Envelope still with her.

The wizarding world was in uproar, ' 'The Boy Who Lived' was gone, the papers all wrote about it. Some claimed he was dead, some said he joined the death eaters or simply left the wizarding world to live in peace among the muggles.

 **SYNTWA - SYNTWA - SYNTWA - SYNTWA - SYNTWA - SYNTWA - SYNTWA - SYNTWA**

As the years went by, Voldemort regained his power and went back to his plans. He had slowly amassed more power among the nobles and they had started to go on raids against various light affiliated houses.

The raids all did a decent amount of property damage and caused some injuries. However, a young wizard with brown hair and grey eyes always appeared and managed to stop the death eaters before they could cause lasting damage.

No one knew who the young wizard was, some theorized he was one of Voldemorts followers trying to appear as a hero only to betray them later, some simply saw him as a hero. Some thought there was a chance of it being Harry Potter, but quickly abandoned the idea when he showed his abilities.

The headmaster had on several occasions tried to reach the wizard, to extend an invitation to the' Order of the phoenix'. He never got an answer.

Throughout the next year the death eater raids became less frequent, they didn't know what to do. Their master had become weaker and weaker, it seemed like something was slowly draining his life from him.

He slowly became unable to move around properly, after his snake got killed while on a mission he realized exactly what was going on, but at that point it was already too late.

A month after his snake had died he was desperate. He sent out most of his followers to raid Diagon Alley, he had to hide the fact that he was weak, otherwise he would stand no chance against the order.

Either way he would be fine, he had one of his most trusted followers by his side, Bellatrix. So when the young wizard walked into the room he was confident Bellatrix would stop him. Before anyone of them could react however a jet of red light hit Bellatrix's chest and she slumped down to the ground.

The young wizard approached the crippled dark lord a menacing smile on his face and he stopped in front of him, his face changing into someone the dark lord recognized, someone he had thought dead or in hiding.

His hair had changed into a messy black, his famous scar was missing though, only a faint line remaining. His intense green eyes looked down on the dark lord in scrutiny and for some reason, he seemed almost disappointed in the dark lord.

"Well, well. Look at you, the feared dark lord, not more than a crippled old man. I had hoped you would at least put up a fight before I ended you once and for all, but well. I guess this is it"

He slowly raised his hand, his wand pointing at the dark lords forehead.

 **SYNTWA - SYNTWA - SYNTWA - SYNTWA - SYNTWA - SYNTWA - SYNTWA - SYNTWA**

 **Well, that's it I guess. Haven't really written anything this long before. (A story that is, I've obviously written essays and whatnot)  
So I know it's not great, I only wrote this because I usually get a urge to write something when I read various fanfictions, but as you can see I'm not very good at it. I figured I might as well publish it even though it's a pretty rough work, figured someone might say something along the lines of 'Well, it's not the worst thing I've read..' Hopefully, anyway. Aight, well have a nice day.**


End file.
